Fangames/Mods/Fan Works
Finished JOYFUL GAMEPLAY CHANGES AND ADDITIONS MOD A small mod by Prüf for LISA: The Joyful, first discussed in this steam thread. It can be downloaded here. Features: # Buddy Being Able to Combo # Memes # New Pain Mode # Tougher Difficulty # A Boss Rush Mode LISA: THE JOYFUL - ARKANTOS A fan DLC/expansion to Joyful announced here, It takes place in a new continent called Arkantos with its own story and characters. The latest version can be downloaded here. (Fixed the link) Note: This mod is only playable up until a certain point, at which point it crashes with the message: "Errno::ENOENT occurred - No such file or directory - Audio/SE/svrsavanje." << The file it can't find is included in the download. You have to copy and paste everything from the "Audio" folder into the audio folder of your copy of LISA: The Joyful. Features: * 100+ new battles and enemies. * Six new warlords. * New tilesets. * Some new music * Two Endings (separate from the main game’s) * Temporary party members near the end of the game. * Some small gimmicks. LISA: THE OLLIFUL A joke mod for LISA: The Painful developed by CoryBaxterJr and announced here, it can be downloaded here. QUALITY OF LIFE MOD A LISA: The Painful RPG mod by MrGofer that strives for a lot of quality of life improvements, as well as adding some extra stuff. Can be downloaded here. Original Reddit post can be found here. Toggleable Options: * Invincible Crows - this will make all save crows on the main crossroads invincible in Pain Mode. (they don't explode) * An option to fix the broken joy addicts (Rage, RT, Garth, Sonny, Birdie and Fly), so they get withdrawal too. * Seperate Brad/Party withdrawal timers. Basically so your party doesn't have a 100% chance of getting withdrawal every few minutes, and if Brad loses his arms then they don't get it more often. * An option to add the option to (lol) skip the long cutscenes. * An option to add some extra enemies (very few though) and modify quite a few. Mostly joke battles -> serious ones. * Supercharges! This option will add posters with the letter "S" on them to the world of LISA, and they appear before most boss battles. When you use them, the upcoming battle will get more difficult. If the increase in difficulty is major (for example the 2nd rando army fight after the motorcycle section), then there's a warning about it. Features: * You can now attack the gangs BEFORE they take your guy, and get rid of them for good. Also a new hideout for the Blue Rockets, and a real fight with the Gale Motorcycle club (Rex still mutates if they take your party member though) * Basically make it possible to fight your way through more often. For example, the rando blockade in Area 2, and busting out of the roulette (it'll render the roulette useless for the rest of the game, though) * Some bug fixes, mostly skill-based ones. Mad Dog's taunt and Queen's Threaten, for example. * When you defeat Buzzo and Demon X, instead of getting a game over you get a simple cutscene. * HELL MODE! A new difficulty setting, that has quite a few changes. Free campfires and resting spots have "durability" (1 or 2), there are NO safe free resting spots and their prices are increased, all the supercharges are activated and there is less free stuff to find (mags, firebombs etc.). I'll probably update on it and add more stuff in the future. LISA: THE HOPEFUL A fangame created by Taco Salad that can be downloaded here. The trailer was uploaded on March 22nd, as was the game. There's also a trailer for the most recent version of the game, the Definitive Edition which adds even more content compared to the older versions of the game. Based in the setting established by Lisa the Painful creator Dingaling, go on another apocalyptic journey with a band of idiots looking to be the first to find the last living girl. Features: * A whole new part of Olathe to explore with five main acts (Around 4+ hours of gameplay) * A brand new perspective and sweet delicious plot that will keep your attention * Challenging yet fun battles against monsters, mutants, idiots and lovely people * 3 main characters, and 3 recruits with diverse sets of skills and abilities that allow the player to come up with their own tactics and strategies * PAIN MODE for masochists and fun-haters * Main familiar choices that will alter the course of your story, and six main endings Links: * Discord * Youtube * Wiki LISA: THE STRANGE A mod of LISA: The Hopeful created by Rose, with help from Anzyll and J-Dubbs. The trailer was uploaded on August 16th, as was the game. The trailer also includes the download link and a fix for the mod, check these out in the description of the video. Based in the setting established by Lisa the Hopeful creator Taco Salad, go on another apocalyptic journey with a band of cool dudes looking to be the first to find some fresh trap butt. Features: * Featuring Strange, (didn't know it was a meme mod) and Pixel, the terrible connect 4 player. * A very buff Lanks. * Additional battles, new sprites to show off, new events and changed existing content in the game. * Three main characters, plus two secret unlockable ones! * PAIN MODE is mandatory (The characters were buffed and the additional party members make up for it) * A secret ending? * memes. * Some mashups idk. * Lots of changes to keep the player engaged. * A new villain? LIZA: THE UNGRATEFUL ''' LIZA: THE UNGRATEFUL is a fangame by videogamecurly. It follows a woman named Dire, who miraculously survives the Flash, and eventually seeks the man responsible for it. '''Features: * A super meter for you and your foes. * Unfamiliar and familiar faces to join you. * Simple and smug gunplay. * Clever shout-outs. * A music player feature. * A wild and complex plot that explores already-established characters. * A different kind of life-ruining experience. LISA: THE PAINFUL ADD-ONS FOR MUGEN Like the name implies, adds content such as several familiar stages from the Painful and Joyful, such as the EWC wrestling ring and Garbage Island, with Terry Hintz and Brad Armstrong as fully-playable fighters. All of which can be found on Oddish sTUFF's channel or downloaded with the following links. And yes, Terry's super is the Hottest Dance. * LISA: THE PAINFUL stage collection #1 * LISA: THE PAINFUL stage collection #2 * Terry Hintz character file * Brad Armstrong character file In Development ''''LISA: THE TABLETOP' LISA: The Tabletopis an adaptation of Dingaling’s LISA duology of games in the form of a tabletop Dungeons and Dragons format. It’s unfinished as of now, but it's still very playable in its current state. The game was announced in this tumblr post. '''Links: * Development * Sample Adventure * Map * Character Design Guide LISA: THE POINTLESS LISA: The Pointless is in equal parts a story about a garbage man trying to run away from the world and the story of that very world he is trying to escape. ☀Disclaimer: Playing LISA: The Painful RPG first is highly advised! This is a hard game and will ask you to make the best of your items, skills and characters. So be warned. The first chapter is fully completed and ready to download, with a potential second chapter coming out in one to two years. Features: * Challenging yet fair combat. * Countless unique and memorable NPCs. * 47 Unique combat encounters. * Barter system. * 3-5 hours of gameplay. * Garbage and violence. * Tons of interesting and distinct maps to explore. * A world rich in story and mysteries. * Scooping some pain. Links: If you have questions, want to follow updates, join the discussion or receive support, try the LISA: The Pointless discord. * Discord * Twitter * Youtube * Wiki Features: * Unique Enemies and Mutants * Original Music * More Companions * More Status Effects * Drugs * Darkness * More Gangs LISA: THE REMIX A mod being developed by various community members and Queen-Roger that aims to replace all the tracks found in LISA: The Painful RPG with fan remixes, and also rebalance and fix problems found in the gameplay. You can download the current version of the mod here, and here. For anyone who wants to offer to remix tracks, or knows someone who could, or just wants to hang out with some cool people, then jump onto the Discord server. If you have any problems with the gameplay balance or have found something which could be fixed consider coming onto the discord server to tell us and/or discuss them. Links: * Download * Alternate Download * YouTube * Twitter * Discord * Trailer * Steam Group LISA+ A difficulty and expansion mod being made by Lineder. Features: * An expanded game world with more areas to explore and characters to interact with. * New enemies and rebalanced fights * New party members and songs * Tons of bug fixes The soundtrack can be heard here. LISA: THE PAINFUL RPG COMIC A comic detailing a rewrite of the events of LISA: The Painful RPG, can be read for free here. OFFICIAL LIST OF LISA ALTERNATE UNIVERSES A full list of all the fan created AU's of LISA so far, can be found here. Comments with Ideas for AU's can be left on there to be added to the list. LISA: THE BLACK A joke game in development by DGNNY. It has nothing to do with LISA at all. But it would end up like Escape from Detroit if it didn't have LISA in the name. It can be found here. LISA: THE VENGEFUL LISA: The Vengeful '''is a fan game in development by DynoJumpyr that follows Jordan Woods, who is an unlucky guy who had been through a series of sad events. The story follows him trying to escape and find the one who had killed his father and best friend before the flash. '''Features: * 5 Areas * 60+ New Battlers * 4 Unique Party Members * Weirdass Gangs * New Tilesets * Music is bad * Somewhat shitty sprites * Please don't IP ban me for literally editing my own fangame page. FARDY: THE BROTHERLY FARDY: The Brotherly '''is a fan-story currently being written by Karen Celedestin on her DeviantArt account (actual fangame creation to be announced). It takes place ten years after deaths of Fardy and Tardy during Brad's massacre of many people, including his friends, father, and Rando's army. When Shardy receives a map to a faraway island named Arseleia, he learns that a lost older brother of his (Gardy) and a woman who survived the White Flash (she died a day before Shardy's arrival) had children who adventured outwards to form new colonies on nearby islands. When Gardy's youngest son, Plardy, sails out to the currently-uninhabited island and disappears, Shardy and Gardy travel there and attempt to rescue him, meeting more groups of family members along the way. Storyline includes: * Over 40 new characters whose names rhyme with the typical naming of a Hernandez family member * An archipelago of nine vast islands * A huge plot twist (it contains info from The Painful, it is advised that you remain familiar with its storyline) * Diabetes * Many new gangs and cults (yes, composed of Hernandez family members despite their blandness) '''LISA: THE SHOPFUL LISA: The Shopful is a meme mod for LISA: The Painful currently being developed by suku, lobster and invi. t takes place in an AU where Reginald lived brad's life and brad never existed, buddy is also Reggie Jr. Reginald's son. Features: *New Reginald sprites. *Lots of cart riding. *Many, many dialogue, sound effect, music, etc changes. *Slave Lord Jim as a party member. *And more. LISA: THE CLUELESS LISA: The Clueless is a fangame currently being developed by "Calvin" and Kled Guy with sprites being done mainly by Kled Guy, Shrombus, Shemmet and Noltras and music being done by Mista Jub & Noisemaker. It follows the story of two Fishmen attempting to make their way back to the Fishmen village after being taken away in attempt to beat the shit out of humans. Features: * Many fish jokes * New areas to explore * 3 Party members. * Unique enemies and characters * Original music * The ability to see the world through a mutant's eyes. * A world rich in fish and paste Links Discord Demo LISA: THE GUILTY LISA: The Guilty is a fangame currently in development by Space Communist. Here's a teaser. One year(?) after the Flash, civilization is on the brink of collapse. Struggling to survive in the wastes of Olathe, an aging Marty Armstrong comes across a rising warlord and his protégé, who are in need of his help. They've come looking for one of Marty's old "friends": Bolo Bugaughtiichi, who is rumored to know the whereabouts of the last women on Earth, and they need Marty's help tracking him down. Together, the three will embark on a journey that will force them to look inwards as much as outwards, and ultimately change the future of Olathe forever. The game is currently in early development, with a demo planned for release some time in the future. Several planned features include: * A dedicated fourth party member slot, which can be filled with one of 1 characters at any time (amount may expand in the future) * Flashbacks and hallucinations diving into the past of the california raisins * Simple Mode, two alternate ways to play the game! * Status-affecting systems such as confused, joyed, and wary * The ability to ignore canon, and change future events (i.e. killing characters that would normally appear in The Painful), changing the course of the game and ending * An original soundtrack (several songs of which can be found on the same YouTube channel as the above teaser), as well as songs used in The Painful * Original spritework that incorporate aspects of The Pointless, but staying true to The Painful style * CLINT "FUCKING" MOSS * A clarinet * The Eaglets, an early gang formed of military remnants and army wannabes * Joy * And more! Probably! LISA: THE PRIDEFUL LISA: The Prideful '''is a fangame very early in development by Slayerhero90. It is currently on an indefinite hiatus as Slayer has lost the passion and is busy with other things. Prideful follows a trans woman named Jess, who was not taken by the Flash on account of simply not having physically transitioned at all, far too masculine for the Flash's purposes. Upon learning of the existence of a surviving medical professional who just might could set her body right, Jess sets out to find him. A party member system and emphasis on player choice akin to Painful are both planned and the art style aims to hit a middle ground between Painful and Pointless. (Currently on a "indefinite hiatus") Links Discord '''LISA: THE FEARFUL LISA: The Fearful is a fangame being worked on by some nerd (that's what he's called on discord). Fearful depicts a wimp and his pet snake crashing their ship on an island mysteriously riddled with joy mutants, with barely any unmutated souls or non-fishmen in sight. Links Discord LISA: THE UNBREAKABLE A tale of blood and sweatsocks, by Fred Fuchs AKA Pootis Pencer. Witness the journey of the implacable Tim McCoppin, on a quest to change the fate of Olathe forever. A demo is planned for late- 2018 to early- 2019. Features: * Enjoy a last ride (along multiple routes) through Abandoned Olathe in its dying days. * Three distinctive partners await you, but there's only room for two of you. Who will reach the end? * Find extra buddies to join your crew, and party on. * Face off against radiant fellowships, mysterious warriors, super macho men and more. * Make out with a fish and smash through a table. * Stick your nose in the wrong places. * Experience the end of the end of the world as we know it. Links: Teaser #1 - Battle Demonstration Video Teaser #2 - A Battle of Wits Teaser #3 - Grip of the Shogun Teaser #4 - Small Steps, Giant Leaps Teaser #5 - Battle Demonstration Video 2.0 LISA THE STRONGEST LISA; The Strongest is a fangame in development by videogamecurly Eevster72philopon. It follows a young lady named Morgan, who’s on a quest to find out the truth about her mother’s death. Features: * A derivative Gameplay style * Multiple endings * Exploitable weak points during battles * Gain abilities that effect how you play the game LISA: THE STRENGTHFUL LISA: The Strengthful is a parody mod for "LISA: The Strongest" currently being developed by Sie and Cernunnos out of genuine affection for the original game. The goal for this mod is to parody the source material (LISA: The Strongest by videogamecurly) as well as adding new lore and areas into the game. Features: * An original sound track by Dapper Dotticus as well as tracks from Taitoki's "Sounds of LISA" album, * An expanded world with new areas, new sprites, more story and added lore. * More party members to interact with and potentially bring along with you. * Big Harris. LISA: THE FORGETFUL The Creators: LISA: The Forgetful is a fangame currently in development by user Free of Voices. It features spritework by Cyris Nikita, Sir Dougle, Kled Guy, Sir Fudgey, ModdedPan, Some Nerd and Free of Voices herself, as well as animation by VinegarDude. (Accompanied by music from Taitoki, Noisemaker, Mollusk King AKA Tommuel, Mista Jub, and Space Hippie.) The Plot: LISA: The Forgetful follows the journey of Tyler "Horns" McLaughlin and Bjorn "Eagle" Fradenburg. Hired by an anonymous client, they are tasked with taking down two mutual past acquaintances, belonging to a mysterious gang called The Destined. The reward: The location of the biggest, dirtiest stash of mags in all of Olathe. Features: * 2 possible routes to take in the demo, both featuring a completely unique experience, with their own separate party members and fights. * An entirely fresh set of assets, no re-used LISA: The Painful sprites! * A large focus on new overworld and battle mechanics, of which there are many. * A plentiful amount of humour! * 3 different story acts, featuring a ton of areas, optional sub-areas and secrets. * "The Comb Guardians", a honey-obsessed gang of men dressed up as bumblebees. Yes, really. Links: Official Discord Server Official YouTube Channel LISA: THE AWFUL LISA: The Awful is a fangame made by Asoreth. The story follows a man that wants his life to change, he is tired of living in the occupied village by a motorcyclist gang, and he decides that he has to search for a place where he can do more than just help this gang, and get their "mercy" in return. The man that will you be playing as though, isn't a good man, he's done some very bad stuff back then, and his memories haunt him, he wants them all to stop. He meets a lot of characters on his way, and also a lot of people he does not care for. Every decision in the game can have it's upsides and downsides. Some decisions seem innocent enough to trick you into thinking that they are the safe option, but later it can turn out differently. Features: * Many gangs and groups that will try to get you. * 9 playable characters with unique skills and playstyles. * An Awful Experience. * Lots of new music tracks. * New status effects and mechanics. * Many Decisions and Secrets. * Multiple Endings varied on how you play. * Puzzles! * Lots and lots of bikers. Links: Official Gamejolt Page Official Discord Server = LISA: THE WISHLESS LISA: The Wishless is a fangame being made by Squadix. Play as a soldier of the Rando Army who misses his past, and is ready to perform any task, no matter how tough or dirty. Features: * Highly detailed sprites * Pain mode (more enemies, more treasure and stuff) * Party members * New original tracks * Lots of perfume * Pretty looking men in panties Links Discord LISA: THE DREADFUL LISA: The Dreadful is an in development fan game by Sie. It follows three girls forced to stick together in a dying world, scavenging and fighting to survive. The girls will encounter the best and worst of humanity's dwindling population as they find themselves ensnared in a vast regional conflict, forced to pick sides and fight in the name of one or the other. Choices made and men killed will change the world around them drastically throughout a story and conflict of ideals and sin. * An advanced trading and barter system with numerous item to exchange. * Choices made dictate how later events go. * Three factions to choose from total. * Improved and more intelligent gameplay and balancing * In-depth and detailed characters. * New/returning mechanics such as crawling, sprinting, ect. * Original music as well as original tiles. Links Discord LISA: THE FASTER LISA: The Faster is about a man looking for a cure. It is currently being developed by Gwah. Sprites are being made by Isopdomancer ,RingsideDobs,Birty0 & Gwah Features: - Being able to switch out for other party members during in battle but only to a limited amount - Party members skills able to be used in the overworld - A minimap like in Olathe the Birth of a Warlord - Different sprite styles - A crafting system like in Olathe the Birth of a Warlord - Will have familiar gangs but only few and will have original gangs - FUCKING TRAPS THAT ARE FISHMAN - And many more LISA: THE CARELESS LISA: THE CARELESS is a fangame in early progress about a man named Carl Backolitz, on a quest to save a shelter from famine, by finding The Sack Of Endless Jerky. Along the way, you will find. * a total of 35 party members * 25 bosses * custom music * 5 areas * ZOMBIES * some joy mutants * and finally, a Halloween area! Here's a link to the discordL LISA THE LAWLESS A fangame early in development by UncleMoe with sprites by deadsocks features Multiple branching paths (possibly) 1 main antagonist faction, The Peace Keepers different party members depending on routes taken (Possibly) A life ruining experience LEE: THE PAINFUL LEE: The Painful is a fangame in development by divine_combat. It follows the same story as LISA, but instead of a world without women, it imagines a world without men. Features: * Reimagined artwork and sprites. With few exceptions, every character is now female. * New dialogue and writing. * Slightly Less Painful mode. This doesn't make the game easier, but reduces some of the tedium from the original. * Several new items. * A few easter eggs. * A new ending. Updates are found here , here, and here. LISA: THE HEARTLESS LISA: The Heartless (Previously known as Frozen) is a fangame about a man living in greenland named Zeke. Game is changing a good amount so nothing is final yet. It is being developed by ����and Atlasle. Features: * Ice Based Terrain * A Viking based gang * Awesome movement options on the overworld * Blizzards * Clock Gang * Firebombs and Joy are more rare due to resources being harder to find in the Arctic * Exploitable weak points during battles Links Discord LISA: THE HOMELESS LISA: The Homeless is a fangame being development by VinegarGMS. So far the story is unknown, what is known is that you play as Glenn Hamilton, a drunkard who keeps running away. Features: * 3 unique party members * A beach area * New gangs such as "The Sharks" * Tripping. this can be useful and a hazard * Original music * A Party Member that has 1 SP * A Party Member that can hurt and kill you by accident (a risk and reward character) LISA: THE CANCELLED LISA: The Cancelled is a fangame in development by Foofin and Telegram Me Your Pantaloons. It is the sequel to a previous game by Foofin and is about an overall bland man named Shaun and his best friend Alex on a quest to kill the last girl in Olathe. Features: * New party members * Familiar faces from other fangames and The Painful * Plot that takes canon and smashes it through a brick wall * New gangs like "The Lil Skaties" and groups such as "Blicky's Travelling Road Show" * New vehicle - the skateboard (It's definitely not a bike reskin) * Dynamic relationship with Alex; What you say to him will affect the plot. * Joy can affect how Shaun acts throughout the story, depending on how many pills you've taken * Classic gameplay from The Painful * Multiple endings Links Gamejolt devlog LISA: THE HURTFUL LISA: THE HURTFUL '''it's an early development fangame that i'm working on. (Made by PavelPepper) This is the adventure of a broken man with a gun. '''Features: * 4 Party members * Classic Gameplay with some new features * Dark Souls & Berserk references * A lot of Guns * Battlers with unique skills * New Gangs with stupid names Links Gamejolt Devlog Cancelled LISA: THE SPITEFUL LISA: The Spiteful was a fangame in development by Hunter Trammell (SodaPopHT/Iswallowmoths) with the Game Maker engine. It followed the point-of-view of multiple protagonists and possible antagonists, including a closeted homosexual, before and after several life events. It is unknown if much or any story was developed for LISA the Spiteful, other than a verbose plot-explanation in a reply Iswallowmoths left on his second trailer's video. Here's a screenshot. The soundtrack, along with the post about the cancellation can be found here. It was officially canceled here. LISA: THE HINTFUL LISA: The Hintful was a fangame in development by the Hintful team (Caeli Winters and Matthew Appleyard) and was cancelled on April 11th, 2016. It followed Terry Hintz after being given by Brad to Columbo at the start of the game, but also followed his backstory. The game would aim to explain the events leading up to and during the White Flash. The game would also explore new regions of Olathe, and feature run-ins with many familiar faces, including performing actions that would be crucial to Brad and Buddy's survival in the Painful and the Joyful. The game would've been set before the Painful, running alongside the Painful and the Joyful, and after the Joyful. Dr. Yado would have also play a prominent role. https://www.reddit.com/r/lisathepainfulrpg/comments/46hzh8/lisa_the_hintful_teaser_fan_game/ Terry would have had a mutant little brother who joins the party. His little brother was apparently fed joy from birth in order to create a "super soldier", but it created a baby joy mutant. The game had two main antagonists, one of which is after Terry for his ability to make people kill themselves. At a point in development, about a day before the cancellation was announced, they had posted a video to their YouTube channel saying that The Hintful was a joke, and eventually it was cancelled due to controversy and development apparently growing stale. https://www.reddit.com/r/lisathepainfulrpg/comments/4e99kq/what_happened_with_hintful/d1yjzhy The soundtrack, along with the post about the cancellation can be found here. LISA: THE BEAUTIFUL LISA: The Beautiful was a fangame in development by Taitoki. Here's the teaser. *Video removed, and project officially cancelled as of August 5th, 2016.* It took place in an alternate timeline where, instead of Buddy and Brad hiding away from everyone, Buddy and Brad are on the run from degenerates, perverts, and criminals trying to get their hands on Buddy. While on the run, Brad and Buddy would've encountered quite a few familiar faces, as well as some unfamiliar faces. The majority of the game would've taken place within the fictional area known as Safe Haven, a large but ruined city where survivors go to avoid the pervert war. Brad's only goal is to find a safe place for Buddy... The soundtrack, along with the post about the cancellation can be found here. LISA: THE RADIANT A fangame that was very early in development. The story was planned to follow Buddy's children trying to escape Olathe. The development was able to be viewed on this tumblr blog. Was cancelled sometime in August of 2017. LISA: THE MOURNFUL A comic made by the user known as Cablinorb that can be read here. It takes place after the events of The Joyful. The comic was never finished. LISA: THE HARMLESS LISA: THE HARMLESS was in development by NopeCartoons. Presented as a brand new experience of LISA Fangames it was planned to follow an RPG without story structure and mostly focused on the battle system and exploration. Harmless was cancelled in early development on December 23 2017. Features: * Unique climbing mechanics. * Getting to play as a Joy mutant. * A fleshed out backstory for the protagonist teased throughout the adventure. * Multiple routes & endings. * Intriguing antagonists like The Blue Ballers & The Steel Boyz. LISA: THE GRATEFUL LISA: THE GRATEFUL was in development by CatsGoPurrple, with fair amount of assistance by Ed, RCR and Hairy Fairy, and some heavily edited assets from Pointless. It follows Yado, who survived his downfall at the end of Joyful by overdosing on Joy, and now, with his new partner Ike, seeks to return to his lab to concoct a vaccine to save himself, all while being haunted by hallucinations of his past and fear of running into Buddy again. Features: * 8 party members, each with downsides and unique battle style. * Original soundtrack with new, solemn and dramatic vibe. * Unique, memorable, creative, challenging and mostly optional enemy fights. * Controlling joy mutants with the sound of Yado's horn. * New overworld movement mechanics including climbing, sliding and sneaking, and many puzzles based around them. * Highly polished, challenging and fair battle system. * An actual life ruining experience. LISA: THE LUSTFUL LISA: The Lustful was a game in development by Brethren Toons. The demo tells the story of a community of women founded by Buzzo and his closest allies, The Joy Runners. The game takes place after LISA: The Joyful, where Buzzo has gone on a supply run and hasn't come back in two weeks. And from bad to worse, a powerful gang discovers the hideout, leads an invasion on the community, which leads our main character, Samantha Laine, to escape. As of July 17th, 2018, it is no longer under development. Features * 33 unique enemy encounters! (As of the Demo) * 3 potential party members, with a total of 12 in the final game. * Variety in decisions with dialogue and combat allowing for replayability. * Play how you want with Ability Gear, which can be used to change how a party member plays. * You can kill the shopkeeper! that's a bad idea don't do that Discord (now a personal server): https://discord.gg/wMUpeYR Demo Download: https://www.mediafire.com/folder/h251cakc8p7y4/LUSTFUL CALDE: THE CALDEFUL CALDE: The Caldeful was a fangame made entirely by Dingo. Tells the story of Calde, a young man searching for a cure for his addiction. The game is set right after the flash, when not even the Rando army was created. Features: -Dirty party member cast of 28 Characters (One of which is a giant spider). -The ability to change stats during battle if in a pinch. -The Big Bad Gang known as the Skullz. -Some sweet molasses Battle Music provided. -A cool story about some cold men. -Sweet cinnamon sprites by some spicy people. -And Buffalo Van Dyke. LISA: THE HATEFUL A fangame by Steelchill about Buddy's son, and his journey to kill a group of Yado's subordinates, and his progression of bloodlust. Features * The towns and cities outside Olathe. * 3 Party members who slowly leave or die horribly whilst helping you on your journey. * 5 Areas with many nooks and crannies. * DEATH, because apocalypse, perverts, and gangs. * Choices that impact many aspects of the game, and don't always have the same outcome. * Multiple Endings, detailing what has happened to those affected by meeting you (Think Fallout NV ending slides.) * Satisfying skills and combos. * Music, and that's self-explanatory. Trivia * According to Austin Jorgensen, all fan created content is canon. References https://twitter.com/bitbybit16/status/840217565590822912 Category:Fan Creations